Save Time And Dimensions
Danville, Night (Danville is Under Attack from Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Army's, and Everyone has been turn to Slaves) Dr Achimoff: I cannot believe we did it Doofenshmirtz. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: I know we did, and even thought the Future is Gonna chance, and this time Nobody will stop Us! (Until then, A Laser blast at the Norm-Bot Head) Dr Achimoff: What The!? (The one who blast them was Perry The Platypus, and he wear a Black Vest and a Grey shirt with an X-ray Spex on his right eye, this one is from Jetpack Joyride) Perry: Time for us to save The City. (All Animal Agent has Comes out with their Black Vest and a Grey Shirt with Their Headgear's, even Pinky, Peter and Terry, they are gonna Fight from Those Army's) Pinky: Time for you guy, to turn you in pti Scrap Metals! (He wear a Black Vest and a Grey shirt with a High-tech Goggles with Blue Vision on his Eyes, and he's carried a Toy Sword) Peter: And we are ready to Fight! (He wear a Black Vest and Grey Shirt with a Black Fedora and aWhite Band, and he's carried a Bo Staff) Terry: Time for us, To fight You! (He wear a Black Vest and a Grey Shirt with a Sunglasses on his Eyes, this one is the same Sunglasses from the Dorabase where Aimond wear) Dr Achimoff: Pfft, These Animal are No match From Us! (Until then, Something Comes and it was Phineas and Ferb's Inventions, and All the People from Doraemon's movie and Birthday Specials even the Dorabase Characters, Phineas is Riding a Green Robot dog name Wonderful from Doraemon episode 224, Ferb Riding a Mechanical Bulls, And Their Friends Riding a Roller Coaster, even The Doraemons are riding a Hoverboard, and even The Doraemons and Their Friends are riding a Kiddie Karts, and Phineas is Calling Everyone) Phineas: Alright Everybody! Let's Save the Time and Dimensions! (Everybody are Cheering even The Animal Agents) Wandafuru: Alright! Let's do This! (Everybody is Fighting those Army, even the Dorabase Characters is Fighting those Norm-Bots) (Song "What I'm Made Of..." ) I don't care what your thinking as you turn to me 'Cause what I have in my two hands Is enough to set me free (set me free) I can fight the feelin' to resist it over time But when it's just too much to take You sneak up from behind Is it me You say, you're looking for Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for here for... here for Hey! Try to reach inside of me Try to take my energy Let me show you just what I'm made of! Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me Let me show you just what I'm made of now... Like a million faces, I've recognized them all And one by one they've all become A number as they fall (as they fall) In the face of reason, I can take no more One by one they've all become A black mark on the floor Is it me (Is it me) You say (You say), you're looking for Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store) Hey! Hey! Yeah! Try to reach inside of me Try to take my energy Let me show you just what I'm made of! Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me Let me show you just what I'm made of now... You can take another life long try You can take another try break Yeaaah! Try to reach inside of me Try to take my energy Let me show you just what I'm made of! Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me Let me show you just what I'm made of now... Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of!) Try to take my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of!) Let me show you just what I'm made of! (Everybody is fight those Army even save many People, Phineas is looking at the Blimp) Phineas Mind: I need to into the Blimb? (And then he got an Idea) Phineas: Wonderful! Put me down! Wonderful. Alright! (He put Phineas down, and He get off of him) Phineas: Thank, You better take the Lead for me Okay. Wonderful: I will! (He take off to save the People) Phineas: Alright! Time for me to get to the Blimb, But I cannot go Alone to get there, I need someone to Help me. (He look at his Brother, even Noby, Doraemon, The Doraemons Teams and The Animal Agents, and that means that they will help him) Phineas: Ferb! Noby! Doraemon! Doraemons! Perry! Pinky! Peter! Terry! Come with me, cause we are going to that Blimb! Dora Kid: Okay! Don't worry Dorami, I'll be Fine. Dorami: Okay, Good Luck Dora Kid! Pinky: Don't Worry Isabella! I'll be Alright! Isabella: Okay, and just be Careful! Terry: I have to go Baljeet, don't worry I can handle this! Baljeet: Alright, just don't get Yourself Hurt! Terry: I Will! (They all riding the Hoverboard and went to the Blimb and even though Dora Kid is Covered his Eyes) Perry: Keep It Together Dora Kid! (They all made to the Blimp and they have to be Sneaky, Until they got bump from a Robot Police in Doraemon episode 307) Robot Police: You must be the Intruders, well time for me to Captured you! (Perry just Blast it with his Laser Gun, And they all Ran for their Lives from that Robot Police) Phineas: RUN!!! Police Robot: Hey! That comes for my Celery! (He ran off to catch them) Back at the City Pawaemon: Man! There are so many of Them! Major Monogram: I know what are the Odds, but at least no one gets Hurt! Carl: Hey Major Monogram! Look at me, I'm riding a Hoverboar and I'm getting a Hang of this! (He flew that Way and got shock from the Power line) (Scream) I hit a Power line! Wonderful: Walk it off Carl! Man, he needs to be Careful from that Powerline! (And then he's fighting those Robot Ant's from Doraemon episode 307, even those Criminals from the 22nd Century) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3